I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to techniques for managing resources at a wireless device.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks, etc.
A wireless device (e.g., a cellular phone) may actively communicate with a wireless network for one or more services, e.g., voice and/or packet data. The wireless device may expend processing resources to process data for communication with the wireless network. The wireless device may also have other applications running on the wireless device. Each application may start and terminate at any time and may consume certain amount of processing resources when active. The processing demands at the wireless device may fluctuate widely over time and may be dependent on the amount of data exchanged with the wireless network as well as the specific applications running on the wireless device. If the processing demands exceed the processing capacity of the wireless device, then certain adverse effects may result, which may then cause poor user experience. For example, packets may be dropped and/or an application may malfunction due to insufficient processing resources at the wireless device.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to mitigate adverse effects due to processing demands exceeding processing capacity at a wireless device.